Undertale AU: Overtale (Canceled)
by MemZ- MCDrakers
Summary: The Monsters have left the underground to live in the overworld, but it may not have been what they expected. From normal issues in the real world to humans who are racist against monsters. They have to face it all. Watch as Sans, Frisk, Papyrus and the rest of the Gang go on their many trials, in the overworld. SansxFrisk
1. Chap 1: Old Home, New Friend

**MC- Hello all my Beautiful people. I am MCDrakers and this is my new fanfiction that I am creating titles "Overtale". It is about what happened after the monsters leave the underground and will be an outstanding series. I shall give a sneak peak and say that characters such as W. and even Chara will eventually make there way into the plot but that is for the future. This will be posted on Fanfiction, Wattpad and even Deviantart. All links to these sites will be found in my Bio/profile of the website you are reading on. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1- Old Home, New Friend

His white round head had a serious face with closed eyes. He took a deep breath and shifted his arms that were in his jacket pockets. He opened his eyes to reveal two white dots in his black eyes which appeared to be his pupils. He was looking at a house, his house. He was Sans, the skeleton.

"Sans?" a female voice was heard yelling from the distance.

Out of shock his Left eyes suddenly flashed a blue light but as he recognized the voice his eyes reverted to before.

"Frisk, what are you doing here," Sans said not taking his eyes off the house.

"I was looking for you, Sans," said the girl. She was a bit shorter than him, just enough to have to look up if they are next to each other.

"You have boxes to carry don't you," He still didn't take his eyes off the house, "I would expect it to take a human a while."

"Yeah it did," She said walking next to him with a big smile, "About an hour to be exact."

"An hour?" Sans asked finally taking his eyes off the house, "have I been here that long."

"Gonna miss the place huh," she said now realising he had been there for the past hour.

He sighed but said nothing.

"Don't worry Sans, you can check up every once in a while. And the apartments up there are-"

"That's not it," he interrupted.

Frisk stopped and looked at him with a somewhat shocked expression. She was worried about him.

"It's the humans," he said, "I just don't think they'll accept us as easy as you think."

Frisk understood. Humans were naive and tended to fight anything they didn't understand and she knew this. There were no facts she could give to him, support was the most she had.

"Well, they might," She said trying to see if this little comment might change his view.

"But it might not," He replied once again turning towards the house.

"We won't know if we don't try," she said and this peeked his attention. "I know it isn't the greatest chance, but it's better than just staying underground when the barrier is broken. Plus you are powerful. You should be able to fend for yourself."

He smiled at this and then turned to her, "Okay, Frisk. Let's try"

"Hey guys look what I found," a powerful feminine voice was heard.

It was Undyne out of her battle suit. He skin tight black tank top and such. In her hand was a sunflower, but not just any sunflower. It was Flowey.

"Let me go!" the flower yelled wiggling in her hand. The voice was raspy and dark and echoed slightly

"Flowey?" Frisk asked shocked to see him.

"Flowey," Sans said as his left eyes flashed blue as he stared straight at the flower.

"Sans," Frisk said looking at Sans' eye.

"Frisk," Sans said calming down as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm Flowey now that we are done with the introduction can we get this fish off of me!" he said, his voice became more calm but the echo continued.

Undyne ignored him and spoke to the two, "He's harmless, caught him off guard. Happens he can't move through the earth if he isn't connected to the soil, so he's safe with us as long as he doesn't touch the ground."

"I doesn't matter if I touched the ground," Flowey said turning to face Undyne, "You already ripped my roots off the ground, How would you like if I tore off your fins, fish"

"So he can do nothing as long as he is off the ground," said Frisk. Undyne nodded and a smile spread across Frisk's face.

She took a boot out of her bag and scooped up a bit of dirt to place inside. She then grabbed Flowey from Undyne and placed him inside. Flowey tried to stand straight but with no roots to keep him stable he kept tipping over.

"I'll take care of him. I talked to him earlier, after everyone was released," Frisk said remembering the speech he gave about leaving the world how it was. "I think I can keep him in check."

"So no one is going to ask my take on this, I will kill each and everyone of you," Flowey said right before tipping over in the shoe. Frisk and Undyne Giggled but Sans didn't.

He didn't trust Flowey, this was no surprise but if Frisk trusted him then Sans was willing to give a little freedom to the demon flower.

"So, Undyne, did you **dig up** any information before getting to the **root** of this one," Sans said finally calming down and sprouting a smile.

"Ah, shut up smiley trashbag," Flowey said giving up on any means of escape without roots.

Frisk and Undyne began laughing at the tension between the two.

"Okay boys, lets go," Frisk said as she took Flowey and began walking towards the exit soon being followed by Undyne.

Sans took one last view of his house before taking a deep breath and following behind his two friends….and a potential new one.

 **MC-Wow, that was fun. I hope you enjoyed reading. I know this isn't the longest chapter but I'm staring a bit slow until I get in the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed. For references to the voices of each character here are what each voice sounds like.**

 **Frisk- Frisk Voiceacting.** **by Trin Lily**

 **Undyne- [Undertale + Voice Acting] UNDYNE! NGAAAAH!** **by Timber Puppers**

 **Sans- Stronger Than You (Sans Parody)** **by djsmell**

 **Flowey- [COMIC DUB] UNDERFELL: The Ruins ARC: A Different Kind of Flowey** **by The True Child**

 **These are the voices I am using for the characters in my story so for reference just look at the videos. Just type the names in YouTube. The underlines names are the channels that made them. Sans' voice acting is part of a song but I just believed the voice fit so well that I still gave it.**

 **I would like to thank them for making these wonderful voice acting for these characters.**

 **Good Bye, love you all**


	2. Chap 2: Old Friend, New Home

**MC- Oh my lord! So many people are reading my story, it has been just about two days and I have so many views. I especially want to thank my people on fanfiction, you all especially. Since I have so many views I would like to invite a friend of mine that some may or may not remember. Welcoming, Drake Flame**

 **Drake- Hello, Hello. I am Drake Flame, Alpha Osmosian and legendary charmer *wink***

 **MC- Yeah. So he will be my Co-Host from here. And every chapter from here on will have guests stars. So if you guys want to see any guest stars just post a comment or review about who you want. Enjoy.**

They stood at the tunnel where the barrier was once. Now that there was no barrier the light shone in to a great extent. The light was a light some had never even seen before. A light that you could only see at the cave in the ruins, pure sunlight. Even Flowey, who live under that sunlight was amazed by the fact that they would be leaving the underground.

All four of them looked at each other and took a deep breath as the all walked out together.

The light was a light they haven't seen in a while. For the first few seconds all they could see was white. As there sight clearly adjusted the first words they heard was"Are you kidding me! There are more of them!"

Their sight was fully adjusted now and they now say what was around them. There were two groups. The group of monsters next to the boxes containing everyone's belongings and a group of humans armed with machetes and other chivalrous weapons standing between the monsters and their city which could be seen just over the forest from Mt. Ebott where they stood.

The groups were silent both standing in utter fear of the other.

"15," Sans said, "if needed I could take them"

Frisk turned around to see that Sans eyes have gone black.

"No Sans," she said putting her hand on his chest, "to defeat them, we cant be like them"

Sans looked at her and took a deep breath. He began to realize how much more tense he was since the barrier was broken. If it wasn't for Frisk he would of probably did something he would regret.

It was quiet and tense for a bit until one human broke the ice. He was a male of a large build. He stood at about 6 feet and held a machete in his hand. He wore jeans and a white T-Shirt.

"What is wrong with you guys, these, these, creatures are going to threaten our ways of life" he said. It was clear that he was as scared as them, but his fear was what drove him.

"No they aren't," Frisk said to him. "They are just like us, fearful and sentient. They wont harm you"

The humans began murmuring to each other, since Frisk was one of them and all. But the large mean from before wasn't phased.

"Don't let your guard down!" he yelled, "for all we know that poor child is brainwashed, or isnt even a human at all"

He held his weapon and grunted."if y'all wont fight ill prove it to you. For the human race!" He screamed charging straight towards Sans.

His sword was held by his side as he charged full throttle towards the monster. His sword swung forward in an attempt to cleave him down when suddenly he stopped.

Sans looked at him with a straight face. A small heart appeared in front of his chest and it became blue.

"What, did you do to me," he struggled to say,"I knew you were just a monster"

"He, did nothing," an old voice said from a distance.

Suddenly the large man was thrown back to the human group and fell to the ground with a huge thud.

An old man came from the forest with three men behind him. He walked with a staff which glowed a powerful blue. He wore a blue robe and had a large white beard and white hair. The man around him all wore formal work tuxedos, possibly bodyguards.

"I will not allow you to harm them," said the old man, "Arnold, I made you the head of the guards because you were smart. Use your intelligence"

The large man, Arnold, said "What? Grand Wizard, they are monsters, they will kill us."

"None of you are as old as I am, trust me, they as a whole are as harmless as humans," the Wizard said walking towards the humans, then greeting the monster king"Asgore"

"Lanthos" Asgore smiled greeting the wizard.

"These monsters will be invited to the grand hall so I can converse with them" Lanthos said looking at the humans. "Go home, and Asgore bring three with you. The grand hall is the biggest building in the city."

He then turned and left along with all the humans except one. Arnold stood there for a second looking at the monsters, then he turned and left alone.

"Thanks Frisk," Sans said, "I trusted you, and everything worked out"

"Ill be honest, I thought you were the one to do that to him," Frisk said thankful of the wizard, Lanthos.

"For a second, so did I," Sans said then he cracked s smile, "I just hope he's not in his blues about the situation"

All the monsters were busy getting there stuff including Papyrus and Undyne. So only Sans and Frisk were there to laugh together but then Flowey's head shot out of Frisks Backpack.

"Oh god that was terrible, you really are a bone head," he said with a devious smile.

"Ha nice one," giggled Frisk. Sans glared at him, but couldn't contain the laughter and began chuckling.

"Okay you little pest, you got me there" He said with a sly smile, "but ill get you back, and i still hate you" he then turned to get his stuff.

"See, isn't being good fun," Frisk smiled. Flowey rolled his eyes and went back into her bag, he didn't want to admit it, But he was having fun after all.

Frisk then walked over to Asgore, "who was that" she asked, referring to the wizard.

"Id rather him tell you himself, lets say he is an old friend," Asgore said lifting a box with what seemed to be his belongings, "by the way, I am inviting you and Sans to the great hall along with me and Undyne"

"Oh, okay. Well be there" Frisk said knowing that Sans would want to come.

"Good" he said with a smile. Then he left with his boxes. Prior to these events, Frisk had used the gold they had in the underground in order to pay rent in an apartment. It was new apartment so the rooms weren't taken and the monster were practically had the whole building for themselves and the few humans who had already taken refuge. They'll be so shocked when they go to greet their new neighbours. Maybe they'll think its a furry convention Frisk laughed thinking to herself.

She then grabbed her small box and head towards the apartment.

 **MC-Well that was chapter two boys and girls. Hope you enjoyed. Remember you all are free to comment any ideas for this book. I will consider all comments.**

 **Drake- I know he posted not long ago but trust me he wont post this frequent, maybe once a week.**

 **MC-Yeah guys, the reason its so close is because it is the first few chapters and the reason it will be about once a week is because I have school**

 **Drake- Yeah and your a lazy bastard so that's something**

 **MC- Shut up, why did I add you here**

 **Drake- Because without me all your "fans" would leave**

 **MC- I'm going to ignore him. but yes guys Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the series that follows. Have a nice day and...**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review, Vote and Comment XD**


	3. Chap 3: Meet the Neighbor

[14:58:35] MCDrakers: MC- Heyy, guys..whats up?

Drake- You're late

MC- I know I'm late! I had a little issue

Drake- oh, an excuse this should be good

MC- Had a lot of problems going on right now. I'll just skip to the story. I'll explain some in the outro

All the monsters had stayed very close to each other in fear of any humans. They all followed behind Frisk, Sans and Papyrus who led them towards the apartment they would live in.

Of course, news of them spread very rapidly and every human in the town had known. As the monsters walked together in mostly silence many humans had been walking past. They all looked in fear at these monsters, some hiding in building when they see them, some holding their children in fear and some just staring at them ready to run if they attack.

But one human, just one, when they walked past he smiled and then waved. Sans was the first to see him and this was a ray of relief shining on him, a sight for sore eyes. He smiled at the human and waved back and he began walking away. This was the just enough to make Sans relax and believe this might work out.

They reached the apartment and it was huge, about 6 stories high. It had a good amount of apartments per floor so they knew they would all get a room. It was peach coloured and seemed rather inviting and new.

Sans and Frisk was the first to enter leaving the monster outside staring at the large building. Both went up to the reception desk. There was a lady there so deep in paperwork that she didn't notice them.

"Ehem," coughed Sans getting her attention. She looked at and jumped back when she saw the very pale looking creature in front of her.

"Oh my," she said looking at sans she seemed very scared so Sans did the most rational thing.

"Hello I'm Sans, please to meet you" he said holding out his hand. She was reluctant but was scared he might do something if she didn't hold his hand. She put out her hand to grab his into a gentle shake.

A rush of electricity travelled up her hand causing her hand to jerk in pain. She yelled and pulled back in fear of what he had done to her.

"Old joy buzzer in the hand trick, priceless. Frisk fell for it too" he stated before laughing. The woman looked at him confused and then looked at the embarrassed Frisk. She started smiling realising what had happened.

"Ok trouble maker I see how it is. You probably shouldn't prank the woman with the keys to all your dorms she smiled before pulling out a box with a bunch of keys.

"Frisk was it? You probably should've told us you're we were housing the monsters, might have given you a discount" she said joking.

Sans chuckled at this he took the box in his bony hands and turned around, "thank you," he said as they both turned to sit down in the lobby. Soon some monsters came inside. Frisk took it unto herself to sort the keys. She then found herself with 5 keys left to 2 rooms, one two person and one three person. Sans took two keys for himself and Payrus. They were from the 3 person room and he said "hey you wanna chill with us frisk"

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought of sleeping in the same bed as Sans but she quickly nodded and tried to push it away. There were two keys left and two people, it would be kinda obvious who would now room with each other.

"You are rooming with me, right Frisk?" Asked Toriel but Frisk explained that Sans had already invited her and she agreed.

"You would have to room with Asgore" said Frisk.

"But I can't" stated Toriel

"Come on that was in the past, Tori" said Sans.

Toriel reluctantly agreed. She wasn't really the happiest about rooming with him but her choices were limited at the moment.

Everyone separated to find their room. On each key was a letter and a number. The letter symbolized the floor while the number symbolized the room on that floor so finding your room was rather simple. It took a while to find their room and then look for the fastest route to and from the room by looking at the map. Soon they were at the door. They each put in their keys to ensure they work and then went inside.

The room was large enough for all of them. A kitchen with a marble counter could be seen right across from the dining room. Their was a staircase leading to a small balcony where 2 doors could be seen from where they stood, most likely the bedrooms. Their was a nice television sitting on the wall in front of a nice grey sofa.

Sans whistled "nice place" and then proceeded to drop himself unto the sofa.

Frisk laughed but Papyrus seemed annoyed.

"Come on brother, we need to bring our bags to our rooms," Papyrus said as he lifted the bags and struggled to bring them up the stairs.

Sans smiled and got up taking up the bags and going upstairs.

Frisk looked in amazement of the room she was in, she never really lived in an apartment area and she never talked about her past so her past residence was unknown.

Frisk grabbed her bag and went up the stairs. Sans and Papyrus were in the first room unpacking their bags. It was a pretty room with two beds, a television and a small walk in closet.

Frisk walked over to the next room and opened the door. It was designed the same way as their room but with only one bed. She threw herself on the bed. She was tired, it had been a long day. Maybe she could close her eyes and catch a bit of shut-eye before she has to get up again.

She began thinking of everything. She had always believed the monsters would make their way to the overworld but it still shocked her that they were there. Even worse it surprises her mostly that humans are this ok with them. Clearly the wizard guy had a lot to do with it but he must have a much huger impact than she expected.

Sans called from outside, "Hey Frisk, wanna follow me to the front. They forgot to put the remote in my room". The phone was in his hand showing he didn't waste time in getting to know where the remote was.

Frisk laughed and followed him. They returned with the remote talking when they heard a loud squeal. Suddenly a girl, possibly teenaged, charged down the hall and grabbed Sans in a tight hug while squealing, smothering his face with her fairly large bosom.

Sans was dumbfounded and a deep blue was on his face as a confused groan escaped from his mouth. Frisk looked in shock but couldn't keep herself from laughing.

The girl had long blue hair with purple highlights and neko ears connected to a gold band in her hair. She was about the same hight as Sans but the angle she held him at and the numbness of his knees allowed for the odd position.

She let go jumping in joy while Sans still stood there confused with a deep blush. "OmygoshOmygoshOmygosh, I cant believe im in the same apartment of the monsters. When i bought the place i heard there was a few room left but i never knew why. This is amazing we are gonna be the best of friends. Everyone's gonna be so jealous omygoshh!"

Frisk laughed "calm down"

The girl had a very bright smile,"I'm Aniko"

Sans cracked out of his small unconscious and shook off the blush so he could crack one, "and im a skeleton" he winked as he said this.

She giggled at this.

Frisk saw this and started feeling something. She didn't know what it was. It was like she was getting angry but didn't know why or see a reason to. She shook it off and said, "I'm Frisk and this is Sans."

"My rooms just down the hall so if you need help with anything just knock and I'll help you" she then ran off squealing.

"Well that was..interesting," said Frisk but Sans didn't respond. He was staring still trying to comprehend what as just happened.

Frisk huffed at this and pushed Sans inside the apartment.

MC- Yeah so sorry I took so long guys. 3 weeks I'm so sorry. Just got a lot going on but its all better now so I guess that's not entirely important. No guest stars today cause I kinda rushed to get this one one. I'm not dead guys don't worry.


End file.
